The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues: Joe's Surprise Party Part 2
'Transcript' *(Song Starts) *Pablo: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Ming-Ming: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Tyrone: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *All: I Wonder Where They Are. *Child: A Clue! *Tyrone: What'd You Say? *Child: There's a Clue! *Tuck: You Found a Clue? *Linny: Where? *Child: There! *Austin: Where? *Child: Right There! *Linny: A Clue! *Uniqua: You Found a Clue! *Tyrone: On That Tape! *Tuck: Nice Job, You Know What We Need, Our Handy Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Tuck: Notebook, Right!, How Do We Draw Tape? *Tyrone: I Know How to Draw Tape, I'll Show You, First, We Draw a Circle, and a Line Down Here, A Line Here for Tape, and a Circle for the Outside, There, Tape. *Uniqua: Tape is Our First Clue. *Ming-Ming: So What Can We Do With Tape to Finish Getting Ready for The Surprise Party? *Pablo: Oh, Oh, Maybe, We Can Stick Tape Into Something Like a Box. *Linny: Good Idea, Pablo! *Austin: But Let's Keep Looking for Clues. *Mr. Salt: Hi, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets. *Linny: Hi, Mr. Salt. *Ming-Ming: Nice Hats! *Mr. Salt: Thanks, Ming-Ming, We Need Some Help in the Kitchen. *Austin: Let's Go! *Mr. Salt: Oh Dear. *Linny: Whoa! *Tyrone: The Hats are Almost Falling! *Mr. Salt: Oh No! *All: Few! *Tuck: That Was Close! *Joe: Oh, Hi, I'm Still Helping Mailbox, But, It's Still My Birthday, Maybe Later, We'll Do Something Special. *Mailbox: Joe! *Joe: Coming, Mailbox! *Mr. Salt: Come On! *Uniqua: Look! *Mr. Salt: This is Where Having Joe's Surprise Party! *Linny: Ooh! *Austin: Uh-Oh!, Look! *Uniqua: There's Joe! *Mailbox: We Need Water! *Tyrone: We Don't Want Him to Look Inside the Window and See Us Setting the Table! *Mr. Salt: It Will Ruin the Surprise! *Mailbox: The Roses Really Need Some Attention! *(Window Closes) *Tyrone: Few!, There! *Tasha: Joe Didn't See Us. *Mr. Salt: Let's Put Out the Party Hats. *(Setting Out Party Hats) *All: Uh-Oh! *Ming-Ming: We Need More Hats! *Mr. Salt: How Many More Hats Do I Need to Finish Setting Up the Table? *Tasha: Three! *Mr. Salt: Three?, Oh Yeah, One, Two, Three. *Periwinkle: Here You Go!, Three Hats. *Pablo: Thanks, Periwinkle. *Mr. Salt: And Thanks to You Too! *Tyrone: Your Welcome, Mr. Salt. *Mr. Salt: One, Two, Three! *Tuck: There! *Pablo: The Hats are Ready! *All: Yay! *Periwinkle: Now You, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets Can Help Me! *Tasha: Sure! *Linny: We Love to Help! *Periwinkle: I'm Putting Out the Plates, They're Green and Orange, Two of Joe's Favorite Colors. *Tasha: Green! *Tyrone: Orange! *Pablo: Green! *Uniqua: Orange! *Periwinkle: Hmm, What Color Comes Next? *Austin: Green! *Periwinkle: Oh, Yeah, Green! *All: Green, Orange, Green, Orange, Green. *Tuck: It's Next in a Pattern. *Uniqua: The Table is Set! *All: Yay! *Periwinkle: Thanks A Lot! *Linny: Your Welcome, Periwinkle. *Mrs. Pepper: Wow!, The Table Looks Great! *Tyrone: Thanks, Mrs. Pepper. *Mrs. Pepper: Do You Want to See Joe's Birthday Cake? *Uniqua: Yeah! *Tuck: We Love to See Joe's Cake! *Mrs. Pepper: Come On!, It's Almost Finished! *All: Wow! *Pablo: It's Perfect! *Mrs. Pepper: I Just Need to Add a Candle, Since Joe Likes Squares, I Want to Use the Candle With The Most Squares, Which Candle Has the Most Squares? *Linny: That One! *Tuck: In the Middle! *Mrs. Pepper: In the Middle?, Oh, Yes!, This Candle Has The Most Squares! *All: One, Two, Three! *Mrs. Pepper: Joe Will Love It! *Uniqua: Amazing! *Mrs. Pepper: Vuala, The Cake is Finished! *All: Yay! *Mrs. Pepper: Thank You, So Much. *Pablo: Your Welcome, Mrs. Pepper. *Slippery: Cool Cake! *Tuck: Hi, Slippery! *Slippery: Oh, Hi, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets, Do You All Wanna See Joe's Present? *Ming-Ming: Sure! *Slippery: Great!, Come On, Look!, We Made the Present Ourselves. *All: Wow! *Uniqua: That's a Cool Present for Joe! *Slippery: We're Gonna Give It to Joe at the Surprise Party! *Tasha: What Present is This? *Slippery: It's a Game, "Pin the Beak on the Duck" *All: (Laughing) *Uniqua: Nice Present! *Slippery: See You at the Surprise Party! *Linny: Bye, Slippery! *Pablo: Let's See How the Beak Looks. *Tasha: Oh, The Beak Comes Off! *Linny: Yeah! *Child: A Clue! *Ming-Ming: There's a Clue? *Linny: Where? *Child: Under the Beak! *Tyrone: Under the Beak? *Austin: Oh, There is a Clue! *Linny: And It's On Joe's Present! *Austin: Okay, You Know What We Need, Our Handy Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Austin: Notebook!, Right, So, Joe's Present, We Draw a Rectangle for the Bottom, and the Top, Then We Draw a Head for the Duck, It's Eyes, It's Beak, His Body, and His Wing, There, Joe's Present, Our Second Clue! *Linny: What Was Our First Clue? *Child: Tape! *Pablo: Oh, Tape! *Tyrone: And Now, Our Second Clue is Joe's Present. *Tasha: What Can We Do With Tape, and Joe's Present to Finish Getting Ready for The Surprise Party? *Uniqua: Maybe We Can Wrap It as a Present for Joe. *Austin: Good Thinking! *Ming-Ming: But We Need to Find One More Clue. *Mr. Salt: Psst, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets, I Need Your Help Again! *Tuck: Sure, Mr. Salt. *Mr. Salt: This Way! *Uniqua: What is It, Mr. Salt? *Joe: Hello? *Tasha: (Gasps), Listen! *Joe: Where is Everybody? *Ming-Ming: It's Joe! *Tyrone: He's Right Outside! *Joe: Hello? *Austin: Oh No!, We Don't Want Joe to Come Inside and See the Decorations for His Birthday Party! *Joe: Hello? *Blue: (Barks) *Linny: Good Thinking, Blue!, Will You Go With Blue and Make Sure Joe Does Not Come In the Kitchen? *Mr. Salt: You Will? *Tasha: Oh, Thank You! *Tyrone: We Want His Birthday Party to Be a Big Surprise! *Uniqua: Remember, Don't Let Joe in the Kitchen! *Blue: (Barks) *Joe: Oh, There You Are, I've Been Looking Everywhere for You, Hey, Do You Wanna Go to the Kitchen? *Child: No! *Joe: Go?, I Should Go Inside? *Blue: (Barks) *Child: No! *Joe: No? *Mailbox: Uh, Hey, Joe, Uh, You Don't Need to Go Inside. *Joe: Oh, Mailbox, Hi. *Mailbox: Uh, Come Get the Mail Instead, Follow Me! *Joe: Okay, I'll Get the Mail Instead! *(Mail Call) *Joe: It's Mail Time, Come On! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas